Chozo Vs Chaos remake
by Sonic'sBoom91
Summary: A reposted and fixed version of my old story Chozo vs Chaos! Enjoy!


p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Well I was bored at school and decided to revamp this old story. Basically like the old one but with only one chapter and grammar fixes. Plus some overall stuff I didn't like about it. If you people like it or would like to know how I came to this conclusion, let me know./span/strong/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Seajin. A vast desert planet of the Gaflar system. A planet third closest to the sun of this solar system. A reverse planet. Nothing can be seen on the planet from space. Nothing but clouds from dust storms and giant chasms. This is where a great battle will take place. One of which one will stand victor with the prize of regret, and one will fall with the reward of death./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Strong winds blew as a large gunship landed on the empty desert planet. After a moment a large mechanical figure appeared as a platform dropped to the ground. The mechanical figure stepped off the platform before it retreated back into the ship, and began to patrol the area and take in its surroundings. Nothing. Just a large, bleak, and sandy desert. A few boulders here and there. But just plain as the eye could see./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"It had one mission. Annihilate any foreign species for relocation of a race living on a dying planet. After many scans and planning, the federation sent this famed hunter to check any undetected places on the planet that the scanners couldn't reach. After declining three times due to being tired of being the reason entire species disappear, the bounty hunter finally gave in./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"After completing a quick scan of the area, the mechanical hunter pressed a few buttons on its arm canon and watched as its ship flew into space to prevent over heating from the intense radiation of the planet. Once the ship was out of site, the figure turned and walked eastward./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The large figure raised its left hand up to its helmet, as it was receiving a transmission./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Samus Aran. This is the captain of the federation ship, G.F.S Omega. We understand you have arrived at the designated planet." A formal voice acknowledged./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Affirmative." A female voice, coming from the large mechanical being, replied./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Good. I would like to remind you that you have exactly three federation months to complete this mission. Your power suit should calculate and convert the ratio between federation time and the planets time for you. Please note that we are posted at this planets moon to prevent getting to close to the sun. We will be able to send back up through drones. Sending solders would be too risky with the planets climate. Remember, it will take approximately take one federation hour for a drone to reach the surface of the planet. The remaining time it will take to pinpoint your location will vary. We will dock and take care of your gunship while you are on your mission. Good luck. And remember, we will stay in contact so give us all the data you can. Also, we're paying you three times our original bounty offer. So I was told to tell you not to screw this up." The voice added over the transmission./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Understood. Samus, out." The female voice replied as the figure removed its hand from the helmet./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"This would not be an ideal planet for relocation, but scans show that just below the crust was actually habitable. It had underground water caverns, and its unique gravity and core allowed deep and wide mining with reduced risk of cave-ins. And of course it being a desert planet, it was closer to the solar systems sun and had higher levels of radiation, even though it was a red sun. This would allow power through solar radiation. The mechanical suite of this hunter protected her from the radiation. The only downsides to the relocation was that civilization would be under ground, and it would be a long travel between planets of different solar systems./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Samus. We would like permission to gain access to your visor's recorder for better communication and reception on the planet's cave system." The voice said after a moment of searching./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Permission granted." Samus added./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Speaking of underground, after about a two mile hike, the hunter came upon a large chasm. The hunter held its hand up to its helmet and scanned the large chasm. This could be the only way to find any caves, leading deeper below the surface. But if not, it is a long way down. The hunter began to walk along the side to try and find a cave, or an easier way down the large crack./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"This might take a while./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"*break*/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Well crap." A blue hedgehog said as he stood in a pitch black room./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"He had followed a large man into this room, and had hoped to corner the said man. He was disappointed however, when no matter which way he went, he found a wall. After a moment, bright lights flickered on and had shone the hedgehog to be in a metallic, box like, room. There was nothing there but steel walls. He stood there and studied the area for a second, and then gave up on finding a way out./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""OH HOO, HOO, HOO! Well, well, well Sonic! It seems you have fallen right into my trap! How inconvenient!" A voice said over some speakers./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Woooow. How very perceptive of you Doctor! I would never had guessed. I guess that's why YOU'RE the genius here." The hedgehog mocked sarcastically./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Er! You better watch your mouth you pesky rodent! I'm the one in control here!" The voice said./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Oh suuuuure! Whatever you say Dr.!" It continued to mock./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""ARGH FINE! Let's see how cocky you really are! AS A PANCAKE!" The voice yelled right before the walls began to close in on the hedgehog./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The hedgehog watched as the walls began to move slowly towards him. He looked up to see even the ceiling was coming down as well./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""...couldn't you have at least made them go faster?" It asked./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""If it was fast, I wouldn't be able to see you whelp as it crushes you! I want to savor this moment!" The voice said with a mad laugh./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Oooh! So scary! How original! Wow!" The hedgehog laughed./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"After a second, the hedgehog curled into a ball, and began to spin in place at high speed. After a half a second, the blurred blue ball rocketed towards a wall, and bounced right off, creating a large dent in the wall./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""HAH! I MADE THESE WALLS OVER TWO HUNDRED FEET THICK! There's no way you could break them!" The voice said with laughter./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Hm. Not bad." The hedgehog replied with a smirk still on his face./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The hedgehog walked up to the dented wall and began to push on it. Even though he was running in place, he began to move faster and faster. Soon, you could not even seen the hedgehog, but instead, a blue flashing ball began sawing into the wall with no prevail. The blue blur began to panic slightly as he realized he couldn't push the wall back. The walls began to get closer and closer. Soon, there were only about two yard between them./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""I don't think so hedgehog! Each wall is pushed using its own hydraulics powered by its own Chaos Emerald!" The voice said as it began to laugh uncontrollably./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""HAH! Why didn't you say so before!?" The hedgehog said as it curled into a ball to prevent from being crushed a few seconds longer./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""CHAOS CONTROL!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"*break*/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus had given up on trying to find a way down though the side and had resorted to using her speed boost to get to the end of the chasm and make her way down from there. She continue running along the side until her visor began to warn her of strange energy spikes not too far from her. She slowed to a stop and began to follow her radar in search for the origin. After a while, the strange energy spikes stopped, and all she could see on her radar was an extremely strong energy source, about an eight a mile away from her./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""We picked up the signal as well. Go find out what it was! We can't have something this powerful roaming the planet and harming anyone! Locate the source, and destroy it!" She heard from her supervisor. Not one to argue with authority, she began to sprint in the designated direction./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"*break*/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus stared in awe at the strange creature. It was something she had never seen before, and she has seen allot. The strange blue creature seemed to be dead. It hadn't moved, or breathed. After a second of self-studying, she switched her visor to scan mode and proceeded to scan the animal for any helpful information. She was slightly taken back as her scanner showed nothing to report and had said that there was nothing in its data base to go off of on this creature./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Are you getting this? I don't have any data on this... Thing! Do you have anything on it?" She asked as she transmitted a message to the ship./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Negative. Your scans are not correlating with hardly anything in our history data banks. However, the information we received from your scanner indicates that its bone structure is slightly similar to that of a hedgehog. A hedgehog is an old rat like animal that went extinct many, many years before Earth was destroyed. This appears to be genetically altered though. So far we have nothing else." A scientist had replied through the transmitted radio./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Earth... It could be a bio-weapon if it was genetically altered!" Samus deducted as she pointed her harm canon at the creature defensively. She has seen many creatures being used as a bio-weapon. Creatures from SR388. And some from space. The Metroids were also sought after in this line of weaponry./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""That is a possibility. Be careful. Remember, exterminate anything that seems harmful." She heard before the transmission ended./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"She slowly approached the blue being with a hair trigger, just waiting to burst. She reached out with her other hand and began to poke and prod the creature, looking for anything dangerous. After a split second the creature's eyes flew open, and Samus was on the ground before she could even react./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"*break*/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic stood afar off as he watched his opponent fall back onto the ground./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"'The air pressure here is really high... Better save my breath.' He thought as he took in his surroundings./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic has fought in space before. He even owned and flew his own bi-plane. He knew quite a bit about the air pressure, and how to adapt to it. What he didn't understand is where the hell he was! It was blazing hot and he could feel the radiation almost reach his skin. He slowly pulled out a Chaos Emerald and began to study it slightly./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"'Better not lose this... I can feel the radiation. The chaos emerald is what's keeping me alive right now.' He thought to himself./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic put the emerald away and looked in the direction of his target, only to see nothing. Before he could decide what to do, he was blown away as something exploded in his side. And rolled across the desert ground and slowly look up to see a mechanical being walk towards him with a gun for an arm./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"'Must be one of Eggman's robots. This was his plan all along. Ok, step one: trash robot. Step two: find Eggman.' He thought to himself as he slowly got up./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus was taken back to see the hedgehog get back up without much difficulty. Almost as if the missile had no effect on him. She held her gun upwards and began to charge up the beam on her canon. As the charging finished, she quickly dashed at the blue rat and shot at it, two feet away. Sonic swiftly swerved to the right, tripped Samus, and delivered a pile drive into her back and onto to the ground./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus quickly sprung forward, spun around, and began to unload rapidly fired shots at the hedgehog. Sonic looked up as a few balls of energy hit him, throwing him onto his back. He quickly spun backwards and began to dodge every shot Samus fired at him./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus stood there in slight shock to see the hedgehog dodge most of her shots. She quickly ran towards him and began to speed up the number of shots she fired. Sonic easily kept up with the shots as he began to weave back and forth between the balls of energy. He quickly flipped over a shot heading right for his torso and landed right before Samus planted a firm fist into his gut, sending him upwards. Before he could retaliate, he felt a strange wave of energy grab him right before he was violently swung around, and then thrown into the ground./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus retracted her grapple beam and walked up the hedgehog who had its face implanted into the ground. She steadied her canon as she was about to finish the job with a charged shot. Sonic quickly did a hand spring forward, turned around, and began to spin in place as he aimed for the mechanical being. Going from zero to two hundred in half a second, Sonic slammed into the bounty hunters torso and sent her flying into a distant rock. Instinctively, Samus fired her charged canon, but only after it was too late./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic watched as the boulder exploded from the charge shot, and the mechanical human fell to the ground. Samus slowly got up as and watched as he helmet recalculated and summed up a status report for the overall condition of her suit./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Samus. We still don't have any information on this. If you haven't finished it off in half an hour, we'll send a drone to assist." She heard./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""G-got it..." she muttered as she got up./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"She held her arm canon up and aimed at the hedgehog who was at least five hundred feet away. She began to charge the shot and activated her x-Ray visor for an extra zoom for a better shot. The charge had finished and she took an extra second to make sure she would hit her target. A second before she pulled the trigger, the hedgehog was in front of her face, and had pointed her canon upwards, causing her to shoot into the air. Sonic quickly punched her in the gut, jumped back, and landed an axel kick to the back of her helmet./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"'D-damn hedgehog... Getting annoying!' Samus thought as she activated her rocket boost, to ram into the hedgehog as she quickly flipped herself upright./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"As Sonic jumped to his feet, Samus swung her leg low, and tripped him, causing him to fall again. She shot her grapple beam, and flung him around like a rag doll belonging to a dog. She flung him upwards and shot four missiles into the air, after him. Sonic spun his body around and home attacked across the missiles and hit Samus with a homing attack. After a second to realize what the hedgehog actually did, Samus jumped up, and shot the hedgehog as he landed on his feet. She grabbed him with the grapple once again, as he fell, and proceeded to throw him like a slingshot./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"As soon as the grapple let go, Sonic flew forward, then swung back and hit the hunter with another homing attack. Samus repeated the process twice before she really understood what he could do. She repeated the slingshot once again, and quickly round-house kicked Sonic across the face as he came around with a homing attack, sending him backwards and landing on his back. He quickly jumped up and stared directly at the much larger mech./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus activated her plasma beam as she idled against her opponent. The status report her visor gave her wasn't bad. She could handle quite a few more blows until she had to call for any back up. Sonic thought for a second and realized that getting in close normally wouldn't be the best choice. With a smirk, he turned, and went from zero to five hundred in a second./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"He was ready to take the ball into his court./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-weight: normal;"*break*/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus fell to her knee. She couldn't take much more of this. The hedgehog was too fast for the radar to even see it. No matter which direction she looked, it would hit her. It was from a different angle every time so there was no consistency. No patterns. Just blow after blow after blow. Her suit could shatter if she was hit in the back any more./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Another hit sent her to her back and she laid there until she saw something blocking the light from her eyes. She looked up to see the hedgehog in midair with its leg extended toward her stomach. As fast as she could, she ignited her boosters and shot out of the hedgehog's trajectory. As fast as her suit would allow her to go, she ran up and tackled the hedgehog, and held him in a body hold./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic struggled as he realized his enemy got away and had grabbed him. He managed to spin his body so he could face his attacker, face to face. Be began to wiggle his arms free so he could grab the machine, but was jerked around as he noticed that he was in the air spinning. He smiled as he thought the mech had played into his hand but was abruptly disturbed as he felt electricity shoot through his body./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus watched the hedgehog lay on the ground as if paralyzed by the shock. It began to fidget as electricity surged through it. She knew it wasn't down. She held her arm canon at blank point, waiting for it to move. She slowly prodded its head to see if it was alive, only to have the hedgehog grab her gun and flipped her over his back. She watched as Sonic jumped on her back, pull her canon backwards, and twist it at a high speed, as if he were twisting a neck./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus yelled in pain as she felt her arm went limp. She looked at the canon to see it barely intact. Missiles would be out of the question if she could move her hand. She slowly began to stand up and turn around to stare at her opponent. Sonic watched in slight awe as he thought he heard a scream. He shrugged it off thinking it was just the machinery break apart. Putting a smirk on his face, he turned and ran once again./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Samus! Are you alright?! We think it may be best if you give chase! Don't lose it!" Samus heard over the intercom./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus began to walk and slowly began to gain speed. She held her dislocated arm in place as she ran faster and faster. Soon she was at a full out run./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Speed boost, engaged. Using Shinespark is not suggested." A message said on her helmet screen./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Within seconds, she watched the rocks and sand blast past her as she raced at a high speed. She watched her radar to see if it could catch a glimpse of the hedgehog. She kept an eye on the speed meter on her suit as she raced across the desert. '350 mph' it said. She was about to hit her top speed./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic sat on a rock and began to study the desert he was trapped in. He knew it wasn't his planet. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He watched as the dust blew across the ground and hit other rocks. This was Eggman's fault and he knew it./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Within a tenth of a second, Sonic jumped up, looked down from his rock, jumped off to the side, and take off running before the rock was smashed to bits. He ran by the side of the strange robot and was slightly impressed by its determination. But then again, it was probably built to do nothing but try and kill him./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Looks like the doc gave you all the bells and whistles huh?" Sonic managed to say under the intense air pressure. "You've been tough so far, but I think it's time we end it. How about we race?" He added as he began to run faster than the machine./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus began increasing her velocity as she desperately tried to keep up with the speed demon. Soon her suit's warning alarm went off, telling her that the suit cannot go any faster. '400 mph' her meter said as she read it. She couldn't beat him. He was moving far too fast. She looked at him with anger and astonishment as the hedgehog began to tease her by running backwards right in front of her./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""It been fun, but I have to go!" Sonic said as he ran off to the side at eye blinding speed./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus turned to pursue but quickly slid to a stop as she watched the hedgehog jump a ten mile wide chasm. Sonic landed on his feet like an expert as he mockingly walked away from the chasm, thinking he got away. A few seconds later, he was hit by something large and fast./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"He turned his head to see the robot's armor was now flashing a blinding array of colors, as it shot above the ground. Sonic began to push himself away, but was unsuccessful when he was crushed against a rock./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus slowly stepped away from the boulder and watched as the hedgehogs body fell to the ground. She grabbed her injured arm and with a quick twist, snapped it back into place. She moved her shoulder around as she still felt the pain from it being dislocated. Sonic slowly looked up in pain to see his attackers armor begin to release exhaust from such an intense battle./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Samus! Keep it down! Our drones will be there soon. Your suit can't take any more damage after such a long Shinespark." She heard her superior command./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus noticed a small gem fall from the rock after the hedgehog fell, and picked it up. Her scanners began to malfunction as soon as she touched it. After examining it, she watched as the hedgehog begin to get up, and walk towards her as if it needed the gem. Swiftly, she held her canon up, stating her advantage of the situation. After a second, she watched the hedgehog begin to breath heavily, and slowly become weaker. It was the gem./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus began to drain the energy of the gem into her suit, and her suits power began to replenish. She had a tough time regulating the quantity, but she had just as much as she needed. She held her arm canon in her other hand, stepped back, and help thee trigger of the canon./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sonic I watched as parts of the gun came apart and began to slowly circle to arm canon. At the center of the arm gun, he noticed a small blue ball of energy. He knew this was his last chance. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the emerald. He held out his arms and inhaled as the canon shot the giant laser./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""CHAOS CONTROL!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"*break*/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Samus regained consciousness and began to turn her suit back on, but had no prevail. She tried activated the voice recognition, but it was all dead. She slowly began to get up due to the suit being heavier without power. She scanned the area for the annoying rodent, but found nothing. She turned and looked to try and find that gem. Also nothing./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"She couldn't do anything. After a few seconds, she heard the sound of the wind rush past her power suit. She turned around to see the hedgehog still standing, with the glowing gem in his hand. He slowly walked up to her and stopped right in front of her./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Eggman has built allot of robots. And your one of the best. A shame you have to go. Can't let you run around free." He said./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"After a few seconds of thinking, she knew she was dead. Even if he killed her or not, the planets poisonous atmosphere has already gotten to her without her suit on to protect her. She looked down at her match. And nodded. Shocked by the gesture, Sonic nodded back. He stepped back, and jumped on her face. He jumped up and lifted his leg./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The sound barrier shattered as his foot made contact with her neck./span/p 


End file.
